


and I'm sorry about the phone call

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Highschool AU, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, but,” Roy says, then the line goes quiet for the longest time and Dick almost falls back asleep, but then Roy says, “Ollie kicked me out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I'm sorry about the phone call

**Author's Note:**

> For likewinning. Thanks for letting me play around in your [nothing gets crossed out verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/275142), bb! :*

“I know it’s late,” Roy says and he sounds -- he sounds just like Roy, drunk and high, but there’s something else there, something that keeps Dick from telling him to sleep it off and hanging up. “Did I wake you up?”

It’s eleven and it’s a Thursday, so he actually was. It’s been almost a year since he stopped partying with Roy and staying out till midnight on school nights, crawling in through his window or Jay’s and spending all of first period the next day with his head in a toilet. 

“It’s okay,” he says. “What’s wrong?” 

And he knows something is, because he _knows_ Roy Harper, sometimes, he thinks, a little too much. 

“Nothing’s --” Roy says, breaks into a laugh and sighs. “I fucked up, Dickie.”

“Yeah,” Dick says, rubbing his eyes. “What else is new?” He doesn’t mean it, or he does, but he knows Roy won’t take it that way. 

“Yeah, but,” Roy says, then the line goes quiet for the longest time and Dick almost falls back asleep, but then Roy says, “Ollie kicked me out,” and Dick sits up, pulls his pants on.

“Aw, Roy,” he says and scrubs his hand over his face. “What did you do?”

“You know,” Roy says and yeah, Dick figures he does. Roy did what Roy always does, something stupid and dangerous, something probably illegal. They always joked about the day Ollie would finally get tired of his shit, but Dick never thought he’d actually _do_ it. “I’m sorry. I just. I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“Yeah,” Dick says into the phone. “Yeah you do.”

 

***

 

He sneaks Roy in the back and up to his room, though even if Bruce had woken up and caught them Dick really doubts he’d make Roy leave. It’s no secret Bruce doesn’t approve of him and Roy being friends, but Dick knows he likes Ollie even less. 

“You okay?” Dick says when Roy sits down on his bed, hands shoved in his faded red hoodie. 

“Aces,” Roy says, giving him a lopsided smile when he looks up at him. “Hey, thanks for letting me stay here tonight. I know we...”

“Shut up,” Dick says and sits down beside him. “You know I’m always --”

But he doesn’t finish his sentence because that hasn’t actually been true for a while now. He _hasn’t_ been there for Roy and the thing is, he can’t even feel bad about it. He wishes Roy would do the same, get his shit together, figure out that there’s more to life than chasing the next high and sticking his dick in everything that looks his way. He has his reasons for cutting his ties with Roy but that doesn’t mean he’s just going to leave him out on the fucking street when he needs him. 

“I know,” Roy says and kicks his shoes off, curls up on Dick’s pillow. He’s shaking a little and Dick isn’t sure if it’s from the cold or whatever high he’s coming down from or just the fucked up situation, but he kicks his pants off and slides in the bed behind Roy and curls around him, drapes his arm over Roy’s chest and just holds him, feels Roy’s heart beat against his hand. 

After a minute Roy rolls over to face him, lays his head on the inside of Dick’s arm and just looks up at him. His lips are chapped and there’s a new piercing in his left ear and when Roy leans up and kisses him Dick doesn’t pull away like he should, just parts his mouth and lets Roy slip his tongue inside, cup the back of Dick’s neck and pull him on top of him. 

Dick pulls back and pushes Roy’s hair out of his eyes, looks down at him and for a minute he thinks about stopping, about rolling over and going to sleep and pretending this never happened, but then Roy says, “Remember the first time we did this?” and Dick smiles. 

They were fourteen and Roy was supposed to be helping Dick with his science project, but they ended up watching porn on Dick’s laptop instead.

“Yeah,” Dick says. “You told me all best friends kiss each other. That it didn’t make you gay.”

“Well it _doesn’t_ ,” Roy grins and Dick kisses him again, licks the taste of cigarettes and booze and god knows what else out of his mouth, kisses him until Roy’s breathing hard and pushing his hands into his hair, running his hands over Dick’s face and down his sides.

“I know,” Roy says when Dick pulls away, looks up at him with his mouth red and shiny and kiss-bitten. “I know you don’t want...it’s okay, Dickie. I --”

“Just,” Dick says, changes his mind and touches Roy’s mouth. “I want you, okay?”

“Oh,” Roy breathes out. “That’s --”

Dick kisses him again, unzips Roy’s hoodie and gets him out of it as he kisses his jaw, works Roy’s jeans open as he mouths at his throat, kisses down his chest and tugs his jeans down his hips.

“Oh god,” Roy whispers when Dick takes him in his mouth, holding his hips to the bed as he swallows around him. “God, I missed you. Your _mouth_. Taught you everything you know, fuck.”

The thing is, Dick missed this too, having Roy beneath him like this, gasping and moaning and touching him like he’s the only one who can make him feel like this. He’s thought about it so much since he and Roy stopped talking, has wanted to call him up so many times, just forget about being smart and responsible and let Roy pour shots down his mouth and shotgun him hits while he fucked him into the mattress. 

Dick pulls off of Roy with a wet pop and moves up Roy’s body, kisses his neck. “I wanna fuck you,” he whispers in Roy’s ear and feels Roy’s nails dig into his back.

“Do it,” Roy grabs his face and fucks his tongue down Dick’s throat, then Dick pulls back and reaches into the nightstand to pull out lube and a condom, tugs Roy’s jeans the rest of the way off and spreads his legs. 

Dick slicks his fingers up first and slides two of them in Roy, but Roy just shakes his head. “I’m good. Don’t wanna wait, just get in me.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dick breathes out, rolls the condom on and slicks himself up, hooks Roy’s legs over his shoulders and pushes inside. 

“God, baby,” Dick sighs when he gets inside him, can’t help it. Being like this, his skin against Roy’s skin, Roy’s taste in his mouth, Roy tight and hot around him, it brings back too many memories for him to ignore. It makes him feel so many fucking things that he hasn’t felt in so long, _dangerous_ things. He wants to keep Roy like this forever, safe and his.

He has to go slow, can’t pound Roy through the mattress like they used to do or they’ll surely wake someone up, but it’s good. It’s better than good. He kisses Roy when he buries himself deep, sucks on his tongue when he pulls out, then sinks back inside of him, has to cover Roy’s mouth to muffle the sound of his whimpering. 

“Feels so good,” Dick murmurs against his throat, leans back a little to get his hand around Roy’s dick, start slowing jerking him off as he fucks into him. “I haven’t fucked anybody since you.” 

“Oh _christ_ ,” Roy says and Dick has to bite down on his tongue when he feels Roy tighten around him and come all over his hand. “Oh god, Dick. Fuck me, _fuck_ me --”

Dick buries his face in Roy’s shoulder and pumps into him three, four more times before he sinks his teeth into Roy and comes _so_ hard. He stays like that, still buried inside Roy, breathing into Roy’s neck until Roy shoves at him to get off, picks one of Dick’s dirty t-shirts off the floor and wipes himself down, pulls his jeans back on.

“Thanks,” he says after Dick tosses the condom, pulls his shorts on and gets back into bed. “I’ll get out of your hair tomorrow.”

“Roy,” Dick starts, but he doesn’t finish it. Doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say, if there’s anything he could say. 

“I know, okay?” Roy says and rolls onto his side. “I know this doesn’t change anything. Just go to sleep, Dickie.”

“I am here for you, you know,” Dick says. “Even if…”

“I know,” Roy says, yawning into his pillow. “That’s why you’re one of the good guys.”

Dick rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling until Roy starts to drift off. He’s not so sure Roy’s right about that.


End file.
